


you're the best, babe

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Sakura's a little tipsy.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Karin
Kudos: 27
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	you're the best, babe

Sakura may be able to hold her drink a lot better than most people, being the student of the legendary Tsunade, but that doesn’t mean she can’t get drunk. And right now, she’s definitely tipsy, leaning her head against Karin’s shoulder and beaming up at her girlfriend. “You know,” she says, serious but happy. “I really love you.”

Karin snorts. “Ew,” she says teasingly. “That’s so sappy, Sakura. I think I might vomit.”

Sakura makes a face at her. “Don’t throw up on me. Suigetsu’s _right there_. He deserves it.” She points, and yeah, Suigetsu is completely conked out in the armchair right next to them.

“Okay,” says Karin, and she grins. “That’s definitely the most romantic shit you’ve ever said.”

She grins right back. “Romantic enough for a kiss?”

“Got that right, babe,” she says, and she plants one on her head.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: As of recent choices by Ao3, I will no longer be uploading my works to this site. You can find my post on the topic [here](https://ftcoye.tumblr.com/post/636026611124371456/im-moving-over-to-ffn>here</a>.%20Though%20I%20currently%20have%20no%20plans%20to%20take%20this%20fic%20down,%20you%20can%20find%20it%20on%20FFN%20<a%20href=). Though I currently have no plans on taking down the fic, you can find it on FFN [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13756313/1/you-re-the-best-babe). Thank you.
> 
> thanks for reading! as per always, you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog **ftcoye** and my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
